


SURPRISE!

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, SHWriting Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UMMMMMM... WORDS BETWEEN ALEC AND MAGNUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISE!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Six prompt: WIND from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

“When I look at you, I find my heart.  
In your eyes I see a piece of my soul longing to be reunited.  
Never have I needed a touch the way I need yours.  
Do you even know how much you mean, how much you are to me?”

“You are the voice in my ear, telling me all will be well.  
You are the love I feel infinitely.  
You are what I most need.  
You are the light in the darkness.”

“When I need delight,   
You are there to bring me light.  
I cannot explain how it happened but,  
When immortality became dull, I saw you and had a new reason to live.”

“You saved me before I knew how much I needed it.  
You taught me that I can be myself.  
You are the reason for my smile each day and for my kisses each night.  
You are why I never descend.”

“No one else will ever know my soul the way you do.  
No one else will ever hold my heart as carefully as you do.  
No one else will ever feel my love the way you do.  
No one else will ever heal my scars the way you do.”

“Nobody can see me as you can.  
Nobody can hear me as you can.  
Nobody can talk to me as you can.  
Nobody can feel me as you can.”

“When I am gone,  
Will you forever remember me?  
When I am lost,  
Will you forever find me?”

“When you are gone,   
I will never have another thought without you in it.  
When you are lost,   
I will scour the earth, search the heavens, and rampage through hell, to bring you back to me.”

“Never think you are without me, because I will always be here.  
Never fear you have lost me, because what is in your heart cannot be lost.  
Never listen when others say I am forgotten, you will remember.  
Never give up when you can no longer hear, just listen to your heart, I will be there whispering.”

“Do not fear, forever I am by your side.  
Do not hesitate, my hand is always ready for yours.  
Do not hide your tears, I will be ready to kiss them from your cheek.  
Do not fret, I will always be yours.”

“Not the earth, the wind, or any other force can come between a love as strong as ours.“

Magnus’ wrist is bare and Alec prepares his stele, one kiss to the wrist then one of the only runes Magnus can bare is placed… The new wedded union rune…  
Magnus takes Alec’s stele and draws the same rune on Alec’s wrist.

From this point on they are forever bound as partners, husbands, soulmates…


End file.
